


PRE CARBON FREEZE THOUGHTS

by StarWars1977



Category: STAR WARS - THE EMPIRE STRICKES BACK
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars1977/pseuds/StarWars1977
Summary: Han's thoughts before he's put into carbon freeze
Relationships: Friends - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	PRE CARBON FREEZE THOUGHTS

A binder cuffed, weary looking Han Solo was led to the carbon freeze platform, his clothes had been straightened,  
but he still bore the wounds and the under eye dark circles from his time in the torture chamber.  
The etched lines in his face were there because of his fear for Leia. What was going to happen to her…. shouldn’t have come here…….

In the distance he saw Leia, Lando and Chewbacca, who was carrying most of the parts of C3PO on his back…thing were getting worse.  
He noticed Ugnaughts working down in the pit.

“What’s going on….. Buddy.” Han spit out the word in disgust as he leaned in to his former friend.

“They’re putting you in carbon freeze.” Lando couldn’t look at Han.

Han gave a sigh….who could he trust to take care of Leia….

The memory of their one night together on Cloud City flooded his mind….He looked at  
Leia once more….she seemed so vulnerable….but he knew she was strong… would find a way out…to continue the fight….  
the look on her face….fear….he’d never seen that before..they’d been through battles…she’d faced Darth Vader….he knew what she was capable of…..  
then it dawned on him, warmth flooding through him, like sun warming a budding flower to open….  
that fear was for him…..HIM….even in the midst of captivity and possible death…it brought joy to his heart….SHE LOVED HIM!

With his eyes still on Lea, he let his mind drift back to their love filled night in their private rooms. He’d expressed his  
love to her over and over again with his caring and tenderness, he’d never been that way with anyone before….surely she knew…..

Once positioned in the pit, he gazed at Leia again…then to Chewbacca….he’d instructed  
his partner to take care of the Princess. Would he ever see them again…. ever know if his and Leia’s love resulted in a child..  
a brown haired girl like her or a stubborn, willful son like himself.

“I love you!” Leia just had to tell him….before he was incased or killed, that she loved him.

Han’s eyes burned..and the chemicals hadn’t been released yet. What could he say to her….he had to protect her.  
He had to make her understand what he was already aware of.

His last words, as the spray of firey liquid that would seal his body and possibly his fate were released were….

“I know.”


End file.
